


The Flaming Duelists

by RedFlame0627



Series: The Flaming Duelist [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlame0627/pseuds/RedFlame0627
Summary: Nathaniel Flame is a duelist, a club member, and secretly the superhero Red Flame! When he joins his freind Yugi to unlock the memory of the Pharaoh. Takes place within the Battle City, Battle City Semi-Finals, Virtual World, and Battle City Finals
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: The Flaming Duelist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181687
Kudos: 1





	1. The Flaming Duelists: Proluge

**Red Flame (Nathaniel Flame, Me! My last name is actually Hale, BTW)): Sup Readers!**

**Yugi: Welcome to RedFlame0627’s 1st ever fanfic!**

**Atem: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh, and Doki, Doki Literature Club (DDLC) crossover.**

**Joey: What is that? What's DDLC?**

**Monika: It’s a Horror game.**

**Joey (Scared): H-horror Game!?**

**Monika: I’ll tell you later.**

**Red Flame: Disclaimer, anyone?**

**Sayori: (Enthusiastically): Me! PICK ME!**

**Red Flame: Okay Sayori!**

**Sayori: RedFlame0627 doesn’t own Yu-Gi-Oh, or DDLC. They belong to Katsuki Takahashi, and Team Salvato. Nathaniel does own Red Flame and Lava Man (Nathaniel & Darby Flame) and the plot! **

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

**RATED: T (+13) for minor cursing, violent scenes and violent flashbacks with death & suicide **

**PROLUGE**

Yami Marik won the Shadow Game. Monika … lost. Yami Ma rik walked slowly towards her. She was looking at him as he  came closer.

He took out the Millennium Rod. Monika looked at him confused.

“What's going on?” asked Duke  Devilin .

“You lost my dear....” Marik said evilly . My eyes grew.

“Oh, no!” I said

Duke turned to me.

“What?”

“She... Monika … lost...”

Going as fast as I can, I ran onto the playing field, but it was  too late: He pointed the rod at Monika and cried: “... Say hello to the S HADOW REALM!”  The eye on the Rod flashed.  Monika screamed and collapsed face first on the field .

“NOOOO!” I bellowed . I ran by her side, shaking her. “Monika! Wake up! Please, oh please, Monika wake up !”

Anger engulfed me. I looked up and saw Marik walking back into the blimp. The next second, I was against the wall, the magic power of the Millennium Rod, slammed me against the wall.

“MARIK!” I bellowed, struggling, kicking and punching to get off the wall. Marik was laughing insanely as he watched me struggle. “MARIK! YOU SON OF A BITCH! BRING HER BACK RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” 

Marik replied, “Monika, lost. Now her mind is banished into the Shadow Realm! ” 

He laughed insanely a s he  walked  inside, and I slid unconscious off the wall ,

**Red Flame: Nice prologue, huh guys?**

**Duke: Noyce.**

**Monika: I have a question. Why do I get sent into the Shadow Realm?**

**Red Flame: It’s either be trapped there or die. Your Choice.**

**Monika: Oh, Shadow Realm it is then!**

**Sayori: What is the Shadow Realm?**

**Yugi: It was created by 4Kids Entertainment when they brought Yu-Gi-Oh to America from Japan. It was created to hide the violence and death the original Japanese sub.**

**Sayori (creeped out): D-death?**

**Yugi: Yep, some of the penalty games resulted in death.**

**Sayori (smiling): Thanks, Yugi! You are cute.**

**Yugi: ~hides out of sight, blushing~**

**Tea: Back off, Sayori!**

**Lava Man: Please review and see if you guys love the Doki, Doki and YUGIOH crossover.**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR READING! NEXT UPDATE WILL BE OUT SOON!**


	2. How this Adventure Began!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everything started!

** Nathaniel (me): Welcome to Chapter 1! **

** Joey: What, ** **** ** chapter ** ** 1 ** **? I thought last chapter was the ** ** 1 ** ** st ** **** ** chapter! **

** Natsuki: Yeah! Why is this the 1 ** ** st ** ** chapter, not last chapter ** **! ** ** Hmph, BAKA! **

** Nathaniel: Because last chapter was a prologue. You know, to keep the readers interested! ** **** ** And get reviews and followers and stuff. **

** Kaiba: ** ** What  ** ** reviewers? You only  ** ** have one! And who is it?... Oh yeah you! You don’t have any followers, nor  ** ** favorites! Your like Wheeler! He can’t duel his way out of a plastic bag, and  ** ** you can’t get a review if your life depended on it! **

** Joey (Angerly):  ** ** What was that, rich boy?! **

** Kaiba: I said,  ** ** ‘ ** ** you  ** ** can’t duel  ** ** your ** ** way out of a plastic bag ** ** , Wheeler ** **! ** ** Are you deaf, mutt?! **

** Joey: (-Gets in Kaiba’s face-) ** ** MUTT! I AM NOT A MUTT! ** **** ** O ** ** h ** ** YEAH!?!  ** ** THEN WHY DON’T WE HAVE A  ** ** D ** ** UEL RIGHT NOW! I’LL SHOW YOU I CAN DEUL MY WAY  ** ** out ** ** \--- **

** Nathaniel: (Gets  ** ** in-between ** ** the 2): Guys! STOP!  **

** Kaiba: Fine! Later Dweebs! (Kaiba  ** ** leaves) **

** Nathaniel: Disclaimer,  ** ** Yuri? **

** Yuri: Nathaniel doesn’t own anything but Red Flame and Lava Man as well as the plot. **

** (Note: Some of this stuff is from the YUGIOH  ** ** Season 2: Episode 5, Obelisk the Tormentor!) **

** Rated T for violence, cursing, and flashbacks with death and suicide **

** Chapter 1: **

** How the Adventure began! **

Sup. My name is Nathaniel Flame. This is a story that happened  4 weeks ago.  But a little about me. I’m 16  years old. I live in Domino City, and I go to Domino High School. I’m close friends with the King of Games, Yugi M o to and his friends , Téa Gardner,  Joseph ‘Joey’ Wheeler (We call him Joey), Tristan Taylor, and Bakura R you. I’m also  a member of our schools Literature Club, and I am close friends with  Natsuki, Sayori, Yuri, and I have a crush on the club president, Monika. I’m secretly a superhero named Red Flame, and my younger brother, Darb y, who is a l so  in the club, is Lava Man. I love playing games, my favorite being card games.  I love playing a popular card game called Duel Monsters , and I play it with Yugi and his friends. I also play it with Yuri, a member of the club.

Being a Superhero, as well as a cartoonist (I write the Red Flame and Lava Man comics, Darby draws.) my deck is an Elem ental HERO, with my favorite s being Masked  HERO Dark Law, Contrast HERO Chaos, and Shadow Midst. Yuri is also a Duelist, she loves reading fantasy (She is a BIG Potterhead, and I am  too!) so she prefers a Fairy, Spellcaster deck with her favorite monsters being Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician of Black Chaos, and Dark  Paladin .

This story starts one day, Monika stopped me after one club meeting.

“Hey, Nathaniel,” she began

“ _ Please tell me you have feelings for me!”  _ I  thought, repeatedly. “ _ Please tell me!” _

“You know that game you play? What is it? Um … Drooling Monsters?”

“ _ Darn!”  _ I __ thought 

I chuckled . “Monika, it’s called ‘Duel Monsters.’”

“Oh,” Monika said,  embarrassed . “ I meant Duel Monsters?”

“Yeah, what about it?” I  replied .

“Well...” she said quietly, “can you, you know, teach me how to play? It looks like fun! ”

I grinned. “Sure! Say, meet me at break tomorrow, and I’ll teach you !”

“Ok,  I'll see you at break, tomorrow!” she said happily.

“See  you then!” I said.

When the club meeting was over, Darby and Sayori, walked home together , but I didn’t walk home with them.

“Where is Nathaniel?” Darby asked . 

“Wait, he didn’t tell you? He is going to a  friend's house.

And that I was. I was going to Kame Game Shop. I t was Yugi’s house. A place I have never been before .

I opened the  door, and the bell dinge d, signaling  an old  man ’s attention who was working behind  the counter .

“ Hello , can I help you?” the man asked.

“Yes sir,” I began, “is Yugi Moto h ere ? ”

“ Of course , he’s my grandson” he said.  “Why, are you a friend of his ?”

“Yes, sir. We play Duel Monsters at school.”

“Ok,” he turned around and called up the stairs, “Yugi!  Someone's here to see you!”

“Coming, Gramps!” Yugi called. He came down the stairs , talking to someone who wasn’t there.

“Stop it Spirit,” he whispered. “I’ll ask out  Téa  on my own .”

He saw me. “Nathaniel? I never seen you here before. What’s up?”

“I need your help, Yug. You know the  Literature C lub president , Monika?” 

“Yep, you tell me  about her sometimes. What about her?”

“She wants me to teach her how to play Duel Monsters. So, who better  to help me than the King of Games himself! Can you help, please? Also, she needs a deck.”

Yugi smiled. “Sure. I'll teach her how to play. What time?”

“At break, tomorrow.”

“Okay. See you then!” and I left for home.

The next day , Monika met me and Yugi . Monika saw Yugi and looked confused.

“Who is he?” Monika said pointing at him. “Who is the little kid?”

“ ** He ** is Yugi Moto,  The King of Games, the only duelist to ever beat Seto Kaiba. ”

Monika’s eyes grew huge. 

“What!”

“He also taught me how to play Deul Monsters.”

“Oh! Sorry, Yugi. I didn’t mean to call you a little kid!”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know who I was.” Yugi smiled. He handed Monika a Deuling Deck.

“Let's get started!” he said. He sat down.  And Monika did so, too . 

** ONE WEEK  ** ** LATER.... **

Monika is a better duelist .  She at last beat me.  Then it happened.

Ishizu Ish tar came to Domino to Showcase her Ancient Egypt exhibit . I LOVE learning about Egypt, so I went to the museum Saturday. While I was  there, I  bumped into  Téa and Yugi. 

“Sup, Téa. Yugi.”

“Nathaniel? What are you doing here? ” Téa asked. “I didn’t know you were into  Egypt .”

“Well, I am! Mind if I tag along? ”

“Sure, why not.” Yugi said. But his voice was different.  A lot deeper. And he was a bit taller .

Téa and I turned the corner and we saw Yugi wasn’t with us. We turned around and we saw him standing in the  doorway leading into the  museum's basement.

“What ;s up?” asked Téa.

“Is this even part of exhibit?” I asked

“Something in down there is calling out to me Téa, and Nathaniel.”

We began walking down the stairs. As we walked , Téa  told us what they were doing there. 

“So. Let me get this straight...” I began, “There are two Yugi’s : the small, funny guy, and when he is  dueling, this guy,”  I said pointing at Yugi, “ his other self comes out. He is a spirit of the Millenium Puzzle . He doesn’t know who he is , or why he is here, so you came to the museum for  answers ?”

“Pretty much.” Téa nodded

We were at the end of the stairs, and we walked into a pitch-black room. Then the lights came on and on the wall were 2 stone tabl ets .

** Nathaniel: Next chapter ** ** will be  ** ** out soon **

** Yugi: Cliffhanger, huh? **

** Atem: Looks like it **

** Joey (-Muttering-): Kaiba calls me a mutt, screw you Money Bags! **

** Yugi: Joey we can hear everything your saying **

** Joey: Oh **

** Sayori: Why is the Spirit drawn to the room? **

** Nathaniel: Sorry, Sayori! No Spoilers! **

** Sayori (Butt-hurt): Aww, Meanie! **

** Nathaniel: You’ll live **

** Monika: So, you have a crush on me huh? **

** Nathaniel: -runs out of the room- Bye! **

** PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT UPDATE OUT SOON! **


	3. In the Museum

**RedFlame0627: Sorry it took too long!**

**Bakura: What in the name of Ra happened?!**

**RedFlame0627: Writers-**

**Bakura: PENALTY GAME!**

**RedFlame0627: Woah, DUDE, I got writers block!**

**Pharaoh: Bakura!**

**(Bakura leaves)**

**RedFlame0627: Ok, now... to review... we last see our heroes walking into the room with the Stone Tablets, right?**

**Kaiba: Well, Duh! You are the one that left them there!**

**RedFlame0627: Kaiba, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Kaiba: Fine, Dweeb! RedFlame0627 doesn’t own Yu-Gi-OH, or DDLC. He only owns Red Flame, Lava Man, The Pheonix and the plot.**

**Everyone (except for Kaiba and Bakura): ENJOY!**

**(NOTE: a LOT of the this is chapter is from Yu-Gi-OH! Season 2, episode 5, English dub Obelisk the Tormentor)**

**Rated T**

“I feel  that  the answers I seek , are near , ” Yugi said as we walked into the big lit room. 

“Check it out...” Tea says as we walk closer  to the tablet to the left.  “ It’s s ome kind of Ancient Egyptian  stone.”

“An d those carvings look like De u l Monster Cards!”  Yugi said, astonished .

We got closer, and we saw more.

My eyes grew as I saw something that blew my mind: In the center of the Tablet, stood what looked like 2 people. The one on the right had spikey hair ...  _ spikey _ _ hair _ . I looked at Yugi then to the Tablet, then to Yugi,  and back to the Tablet.

“HOLY CRAP!” I exclaimed pointing at the person in the stone.

“Dude...” I looked at Yugi, “dude, that guy looks just like you!”

Tea’s eyes grew as she saw it too.  “You’re right! Is this thing for real? It’s freaking me out!”  s he said a bit spoo ked .

“Yes Tea, it is real.  Somehow, I know it is. And look, around his neck!”

Tea gasped, “It’s the Millennium Puzzle!” me and her said in unison.

“That’s right! That appears to be me, playing an Ancient form of Deul Monsters. ”

“Woah, this is heavy.” I mumbled.

“This is exactly the kind of clue I’ve been searching for. But I wish I would be able to decip her it meaning. Who am I dueling against in this carving?  What was this age-old game all about? Was it even a game? Just when I found o ne answer, a thousand new questions arise. ”

Then we heard a new voice behind us. “Yami, my Pharaoh, I’ve been exp ecting you.”

We wheeled around to see an Egyptian woman walking towards us.

“Who are you?” asked Yugi.

“I am Ishizu, and I have uncovered many mysteries about you and these  Ancient carvings using the magic of my Millennium Necklace.”

She pointed to her neck and on her neck was  shiny gold necklace with the eye of Anubis in the center.

“Another Millennium Item!” Yugi  exclaimed .

“Like your Millennium Puzzle, this necklace affords me certain powers. With it, I have gazed five thousand years into the past, to a time when evil sorcerers threatened to destroy the entire world.”

Me and Tea looked at each other. Then we turned  back to the woman named Ishizu.

“However, there was one king who  possessed a magic powerful enough to stop this evil threat.”

“And who was this King?” Yugi and I asked.

“The Pharaoh who saved the World was you, Yami. And now the time has come to rescue mankind again. ”

My jaw dropped to the floor. “Wait.... WHAT ? ”

“To rescue  mankind. From what?” Yugi asked, serious. “ How do you know the World is in danger of being destroyed again?”

“Yeah, how can we be sure we can trust you?” I asked seriously.

“My Millennium Necklace also shows me visions of the future.  Oh my Pharaoh,  the events of the past will occur once again. And that same great evil will return to threaten us. ”

“How will I recognize this evil?” Yugi asked.

“I know your memory has faded my Pharaoh, and that you seek many answers . I also know a Deul Monsters Tournament is beginning, if you win it, you will find  your answers . ”

She turned around and began walking away. Then she turned around and said, “When you return  home, you'll bo th ,” she looked at both Yugi and me, “find an  invitation waiting for you. Farewell King Yami.”

She left.

And  so did we.

It took a minute to gather my thoughts.

“So...” I  said as we left the Museum , trying hard to hold in my excitement, “So,  _ you _ ”  I said, pointing at Yami, “You are a Pharaoh,  _ a real _ _ Pharaoh _ who ruled over Ancient Egypt , y ou saved mankind from a great evil , and now that  same evil will try to  destroy the world again, like it did 5 Millennia ago?”

“Yes,” Yami said

Right after he said that I blurted out, “I want to help! Can I?”

Ishizu was right. Once I got home, Mom gave me an invitation. But the weird thing about it was  that it was not signed. The letter was  anonymous . It read:

_ Dear Mr. Nathaniel Flame, _

_ Congrats, you are invited to join my Tournament. To get the info, go to Domino _ _ Plaza as soon as possible. _

I asked Mom and she said, “Okay, have fun!” and she kissed my forehead and I left again, to go to  the Plaza. On the way there, I bumped into Monika and Yuri . Monika said that they had gotten an  Invite telling them to join the Tournament . I told Monika and Yuri about what the Museum. And both agreed to help. When we got there about 5 minutes later, I saw Yami and Tea close-by. 

“The Invitation said that the tournament will be announced tonight,”  Tea said .

“This tournament will be tough,” I said, and Tea, who didn’t realize I was  there, jumped . “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you!”

“Your right Nathaniel,” Yami stated, “It will be tough.”

Monika chimed in, “And you know what?”

Me and Yami looked at her. “What?”

Monika said, “We have faith.”

Yuri nodded, “Yes we do, we have faith.”

Yami and I looked at each. 

“We have faith! Faith in the Heart of the Cards!”

Me, Monika, Yugi, and Yuri put our hands together.

We all said, “We have faith in the Heart of Cards!”

Then we heard a new voice. “Yugi , there you are!” 

We all looked up to see Mai Valentine , a beautiful  23-year-old woman , running towards us .

“It’s Mai Valentine,” Yami said.

She hugged Tea, and whispered in her ear, “You look snazzy Tea , is this a date?”

Tea blushed, “We’re  _ just friends  _ Mai,” she whispered.

“You’re here for the Tournament?” Yugi asked. 

“But of course,” She said. “Oh , and by the way, ” she turned to Me, Monika and Yuri , “who are you?”

The 3 of us stepped forward.

“The Purple hair is Yuri; the one with the white bow and Coral Brown hair is Monika, and I’m  Nathaniel. Nathaniel Flame.”

“Flame?  _ Flame?  _ Like the cartoonist?” she asked.

“Yes, that’s me.”

Her eyes grew big. “I’m your biggest fan!” and she hugged me. Behind me, Monika tried not to  get  jealous .

But before she could say anything, Yuri yelled, “Look, on the screen!”

We all looked at the huge screens and we none other than the CEO of  KaibaCorp ,  Seto Kiaba.

“Greetings Duelists, and  Welcome to the town of Domino,”

Soon every screen in the city had Kaiba on it.

“but more  importantly , welcome to my  tournament. I see you have  received your  invitation to  KaibaCorps very  exclusive Tournament, and you had a lot of brains showing up here tonight.  This tournament will have special rules for experts,  for example, you be dueling with KC’s new  Duel Disk System. And a  special rule I've decided myself , when you  loose a duel you  forfeit your rarest card to  the winner.”

Then the wind picked up, and we looked up and saw  Seto on  his helicopter leaning off of it holding on to the rail hard.

He extended his arm up, underneath the blades and yelled, “Don’t forget to  register and pick up your Deul Disk, because a  week from today, my Battle City tournament begins!”

Me, Monika, Yuri, Yugi and Tea a looked at each other. 

“I am going to help Yami and Yugi find the Pharaohs lost memories. Who’s with me?”

Monika shouted, “I am!”

Yuri nodded, exclaiming, “Nothing will get in our way!”

Yugi said, “And most importantly we must have faith in the Heart of the Cards!”

“YEAH!”

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**


End file.
